voyagecenturyfandomcom-20200213-history
Voyage
is one of the 17 character skills available. It is categorized as basic skill. Voyage is mainly used as a requirement for sailing ships. The maximum level this skill can reach is 120. It has several stunt skills which provide various sea buffs. General Information Voyage is one of the 17 character skills available. It is categorized as basic skill. The maximum level this skill can reach is 120. The experience required for each level can be found in the experience table. Voyage offers 3 different stunt skills called Alert, Pursuit and Full Speed which are very useful in sea battles. Unlike most other skills, voyage doesn't need to be learned at the skill tutor. It is already learned by default on newly created characters. Voyage is mainly used as a requirement for sailing different types of ships. It is also the requirement for equipping various uniforms such as dragon armors and helmets. Stunt skills Voyage skill offers 3 different stunt skills which can be purchased at any skill tutor. Alert Alert, also referred to as Guard skill, is an active skill. The maximum level this skill can reach is 12. It can only be activated in offshore scenes. Alert has 2 main positive effects, it increases the players cannon damage and decreases the damage being received from opponents. On the negative side, while under the effect of this skill, the ship is only able to sail at the lowest speed possible, which is 3.0 knots. The effect lasts for 35 seconds at level 1. Each level increases the duration by 5 seconds, giving it a maximum duration of 90 seconds at level 12. Usage will consume 100 SP. Alert can not be stacked with Pursuit or Full Speed effects, it will replace them instead. Once Alert has been activated, it can not be deactivated. The only way to cancel the effect is by replacing it with the Pursuit or Full Speed effects. Pursuit Pursuit is an active skill. The maximum level this skill can reach is 12. It can only be activated in offshore scenes. Pursuit has 2 main positive effects, it increases the speed of the ship drastically and at the same time follows a target automatically. On the negative side, while under the effect of this skill, cannon damage is reduced and the damage being received is increased. Any attempt at free movement will automatically cancel the Pursuit effect. The effect lasts for 12 seconds at level 1. Each level will increase the duration by 2 seconds, giving it maximum duration of 34 seconds at level 12. Usage will consume 100 SP. There is a profession skill available for the Caribbean Pirate profession called Strengthens Chase which improves the speed gained from the Pursuit effect. Pursuit can not be stacked with the Alert or Full Speed effects, it will replace them instead. Full Speed Full Speed is an active skill. The maximum level this skill can reach is 12. It can be activated in both high sea and offshore scenes. Full Speed has one main positive effect, it increases the ships speed drastically. On the negative side, this skill can only be activated if the sail durability is below 60%. While under the effect of this skill, cannons are fully disabled and can not fire. Any attempt at free movement will automatically cancel the Full Speed effect. The effect lasts for 12 seconds at level 1. Each level will increase the duration by 2 seconds, giving it maximum duration of 34 seconds at level 12. Usage will consume 100 SP. There is a profession skill available for the Treasure Hunter profession called Speed Acceleration. This allows the usage of this skill with full sail durability and at the same time improves the effect by 5-20%, depending on level. Full Speed can not be stacked with the Alert or Pursuit effects it will replace them instead. Profession skills There are two profession skills available which increase the effects of voyage stunt skills. Strengthens Chase and Speed Acceleration. Trivia * Voyage is one of the four skills which doesn't need to be learned at the skill tutor, it is already learned automatically on a newly created character. Other skills are Eloquence, Sea Battle and Bare-handed fighting. * Using Pursuit on another player will increase players notoriety by 1. See also * Character skills * Strengthens Chase * Speed Acceleration Category:Character skills Category:Basic skills